Darkear's Life
by Marblefur of SmokeClan
Summary: The title says it all- the story of Darkear's life in MistClan. Rated T for Warriors


**HAII! So, if you read my other story (I would recommend you do) Swankit's Destiny, you would recognize the name, "Darkear". Yeah, this is pretty much a short story about him growing up in MistClan, blah blah blah. HOPE YOU ENJOYY!**

 _ **~Marble OUT**_

Darkkit squealed and spun around to face his brother, Badgerkit, who stuck his tongue out at him teasingly. "You can't catch me!" he taunted, running in circles around the clearing beside the nursery.

"Oh, I think I can!" Darkkit boasted as he began gaining on the black and white tom-kit. "You will never defeat me, Darkstar! I am Badgerstar, leader of MistClan!" Badgerkit squeaked, dodging warriors' paws and disappearing inside the nursery. "Wait, Badgerkit," Darkkit mewed thoughtfully as he entered behind his brother. "Our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow. We aren't kits anymore, we should stop playing like them!"

Badgerkit nodded, his eyes wide. "You're right! Let's go see if the warriors need help doing anything!" he suggested. The two littermates held their heads high, doing their best to act like a warrior. "Darkkit! Come over here! Cloudypaw and Skypaw are going to teach us battle moves!" Their denmate, Rabbitkit, mewled excitedly. "We're going to be prepared for our first practice!"

Darkkit and Badgerkit exchanged a look. "Hmm… I guess." Darkkit said, shrugging as they followed the smaller tom to the apprentices den.

Darkkit stifled a yawn. "You three should be heading for the nursery. Tomorrow is a big day," Cloudypaw reminded the kits, swishing her light grey tail. "But we wanna learn more-" Badgerkit was cut off by a large yawn of his own. "Okay, fine," he muttered. "Kits! It's time you go to sleep," their mother's voice was heard from the nursery.

"We're coming," Darkkit called, bouncing over and meeting their mother, Rainheart as she greeted them at the entrance. Excitement coursed through the tom-kit as he curled up next to her, whispering 'goodnight' to Badgerkit. _I'm going to become an apprentice tomorrow!_

"Stay still, Darkkit! You are not going out there looking like this!" Darkkit's irritated mother was mewing while he struggled from her grip again. "Rainheart! I can groom myself!" he whined.

The dark grey she-cat snorted. "Uh-huh. Sure you can! Just let me finish; I'm almost done."

Darkkit pouted but sat unmoving until his mother had completed washing him. "Cats of MistClan! Gather under the Highrock to hear my words!" Darkkit's eyes widened. "That's Wolfstar! Let's go, Badgerkit!" he squeaked, running outside and scrambling to the center of the clearing. Rainheart settled on the side of the circle beside their father, Berrytail.

"Badgerkit, you have reached the age of 6 moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Badgerpaw. Your mentor will be Ryefur. I know she will pass down all she knows to you." Badgerpaw stepped forward and licked Wolfstar's shoulder while he rested his chin on his head.

"Darkkit, you have also reached the age of 6 moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will Duskheart. I know she will pass down all she knows to you." Darkpaw's jaw dropped. _I get the deputy?_ _Awesome!_ The grey tom stepped forward and licked his shoulder. As he pulled away to go stand beside his new mentor, Wolfstar whispered in his ear, "You are very powerful and smart, and I know you will make a great warrior." Darkpaw beamed and confidently padded over and sat by the dusty brown she-cat.

"Badgerpaw! Darkpaw! Badgerpaw! Darkpaw!" As soon as the cheering stopped, Darkpaw turned to Duskheart and began asking questions. "When do you show me the territory? When do we do battle training? When can I go hunting?" Duskheart blinked slowly. "Okay, first off, as soon as you get some food, Ryefur and I can show you and Badgerpaw the borders. And you have two choices: We can hunt tomorrow, or do battle training. Which one?" Darkpaw thought for a moment. "Well, I want to do battle training, but since it's almost leaf-bare we should go hunting!"

"Great. You go talk to Badgerpaw and get something to eat before we leave," she told him, waving her tail and heading off to the warriors den. Darkpaw scanned the camp and spotted his brother beside the apprentices' den, talking to Rabbitkit.

"Badgerpaw! Duskheart, Ryefur and us are going to go see the territory, so we have to go eat. Come on! See you later, Rabbitkit!" Darkpaw called to him, turning around and bounding back to the prey pile. He sniffed around the bottom and eventually decided on a rabbit.

The black and white tom padded over to join him after choosing a plump sparrow, plopping down beside him and tearing off a wing to chew on.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of MistClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," Wolfstar spoke proudly, gazing around the assembled cats. He turned to Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Darkpaw took a deep breath.

"I-I do," he mewed, eyes sparkling. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Darkear. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan." Wolfstar stepped forward, and the new warrior licked his shoulder. They both stepped back and the Clan began cheering.

"Badgerstep! Darkear! Badgerstep! Darkear!" Wolfstar nodded. "You two can grab some prey, and tonight you will sit silent vigil and guard the camp." The two new warriors beamed.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of MistClan is Badgerstep," the elderly leader, Wolfstar, rasped. The death of Mudfoot had shaken them all, especially Wolfstar, who was on his last life. It was well known that Wolfstar had a limited amount of time left with the Clan, before he left for StarClan.

"Badgerstep! Badgerstep!" the yowls were lead by Darkear, only slightly jealous of his brother's deputyship. The black and white tom glanced at him, his eyes bright and proud. "When I become leader, I promise I will make you deputy," he whispered to him.

Darkear smiled. _I know you will._

"I say these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of MistClan is… Darkear," Badgerstar mewed clearly. "I expect you to lead this Clan well when I am not here to," he added quietly to him.

Darkear blinked. "I will," he whispered. "Darkear! Darkear!" The grey tom gazed around. _Finally- we are leader and deputy._

 **Yeah yeah, even though it's** _ **mostly**_ **ceremonies, I hope you enjoyed it! Holy, 1181 words!**


End file.
